הרי הרוקי
thumb|350px|ימין|Valley of the Ten Peaks and Moraine Lake, Banff National Park, Canada. Mountains from left to right: Tonsa (3057 m), Mount Perren (3051 m), Mount Allen (3310 m), Mount Tuzo (3246 m), Deltaform Mountain (3424 m), Neptuak Mountain (3233 m) צילם: Gorgo ויקישיתוף הרי הרוקי הם רכס הרים המתרומם בחלקה המערבי של יבשת אמריקה הצפונית בתחומיהן של קנדה וארצות הברית. האינדיאנים כינו את ההרים "אסין - וטי" (גבעות של סלעים) בשל הפסגות החשופות והמחודדות שלהם ומכאן נובע שמם. אורך רצועת ההרים הוא 4,800 ק"מ (מתוכם 1,500 בקנדה) ורוחבה מגיע לכ-550 ק"מ, תחילת הרצועה בצפון מחוז קולומביה הבריטית שבקנדה, וסופה בדרום מערב ארצות הברית, בתחום מדינת ניו מקסיקו. נהוג לחלק את שרשרת ההרים לזו הנמצאת בשטח ארצות הברית, הרוקיס האמריקאיים, ולזו הנמצאת בשטח קנדה, הרוקיס הקנדיים. הנקודה הגבוהה ביותר בהרי הרוקי האמריקאיים היא הר אלברט שבקולורדו המתנשא לגובה של 4,401 מטרים, והנקודה הגבוהה ביותר בחלק הקנדי נמצאת בהר רובסון שגובהו 3,954 מטרים. רכס הרי הרוקי נוצר כתוצאה מחדירת הלוח הפסיפי אל מתחת ללוח הצפון אמריקני. חדירה כזו גורמת ליצירת רכסי הרים, הרי געש, ורעידות אדמה. בין הרי הרוקי המערביים שבקנדה ולרכס לואיס שבמונטנה ישנו שבר גאולוגי באורך של כ-1,300 ק"מ הדומה לשבר הסורי אפריקני, אך גבוה הרבה יותר. תיירות הרי הרוקי מהווים מקור משיכה לתיירים ומבקרים רבים מרחבי העולם. המבקרים מגיעים לאזור במשך כל השנה - בקיץ לשמורות הטבע בהן ניתן לטייל, לעשות קמפינג ולעסוק בפעילויות ספורט, ובחורף אל מבחר אתרי הסקי בעלי השם העולמי שמציעים ההרים ואל מקומות הבילוי הרבים בהרים עצמם. שמורות טבע בהרי הרוקי: * הפארק הלאומי ילוסטון * הפארק הלאומי גליישר * הפארק הלאומי הרי הרוקי * הפארק הלאומי גרנד טיטון * הפארק הלאומי ג'ספר * הפארק הלאומי באנף מאפיינים של הרי הרוקי * ויקישיתוף:הרי הרוקי * האזור מיושב בדלילות ביחס לשאר ארצות הברית, מלבד אלסקה. * באזור המרכזי של הרי הרוקי קיים מדבר שהוא חלק מהשרשרת המדברית הצפונית של כדור הארץ. * מספר הדרכים (כולל מסילות ברזל וכבישים) קטן מאוד בגלל קשיי עבירות באזור זה. * אזור הרי הרוקי הוא מקור המינרלים הזמין הגדול ביותר בעולם. ארצות הברית עדיין קונה חלק גדול מהמינרלים שלה ממדינות אחרות כדי לשמור על עוצמה בזמן מלחמה או בעתיד. columbia icefields thumb|650px להלן הרשימה מהויקיפדיה האנגלית The Columbia Icefield is an icefield located in the Canadian Rockies, astride the Continental Divide of North America. The icefield lies partly in the northwestern tip of Banff National Park and the southern end of Jasper National Park. It is about 325 km² in area, 100 to 365 metres (328 to 1,197 ft) in depth and receives up to seven metres (275 in) of snowfall per year. The icefield feeds eight major glaciers, including: * Athabasca Glacier * Castleguard Glacier * Columbia Glacier * Dome Glacier * Stutfield Glacier * Saskatchewan Glacier Some of the highest mountains in the Canada Rockies are located around the edges: *Mount Andromeda (3,450 m) *Mount Athabasca (3,491 m) *Mount Bryce (3,507 m) *Castleguard Mountain (3,090 m) *Mount Columbia (3,747 m) *Mount King Edward (3,490 m) *Mount Kitchener (3,505 m) *North Twin Peak (3,684 m) *South Twin Peak (3,566 m) *Snow Dome (3,456 m) *Stutfield Peak (3,450 m) Parts of the Icefield are visible from the Icefields Parkway. The Athabasca Glacier has receded significantly since its greatest modern-era extent in 1844. During the summer months visitors to the area can travel onto the glacier in the comfort of large "snowcoaches". The Columbia Icefield is also a major destination for ski mountaineering in the winter months. The icefield was first reported in 1898 by J. Norman Collie and Hermann Woolley after they had completed the first ascent of Mount Athabasca. The Athabasca River and the North Saskatchewan River originate in the Columbia Icefield, as do tributary headwaters of the Columbia River.Drainage Basins, from The Atlas of Canada. As the icefield is atop a triple Continental Divide these waters flow ultimately north to the Arctic Ocean, east to Hudson Bay (and thence to the North Atlantic Ocean), and south and west to the Pacific Ocean. Hudson Bay, in some watershed divisions, is considered to be in the Arctic watershed, in which case this would arguably not be a triple continental divide point. *Columbia Icefield - Brewster Snocoach Tours and sightseeing trips in the Canadian Rockies *The Icefields Parkway *Columbia Icefield on Bivouac *The Columbia Icefield and the Athabasca Glacier טיול 1992 thumb|650px thumb|650px thumb|650px לקריאה נוספת * ג'ון ואליינט, פרא צפוני - הרי הרוקי הקנדיים, נשיונל ג'יאוגרפיק, גיליון 127, דצמבר 2008 קישורים חיצוניים * הרי הרוקי בתמונות יפהיפיות * קטגוריה:קנדה קטגוריה:ארצות הברית קטגוריה:טיול ארצות הברית 1992